geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond Infinity
Beyond Infinity was an RPG Maker VX game Gemini Drake was going to create back in 2008. It was set to be a massive crossover game featuring his original character, Cain Dainsulf Argol, and many Nintendo-related characters. The game itself was to be based off events in his dreams, the Suikoden series, and a little bit of Kingdom Hearts on the side. Story The game's protagonist, Cain, is given the task by Aeon (Castlevania Judgment) to locate an entity called the Sin Incarnate before its influences can destroy the universe. He has one year to do so or Aeon will reset the universe himself to keep it from destruction. He is given an Espeon, Umbreon, and Butterfree to assist him in his endeavors, as well as his family's interplanetary travel ship, the Dainsulf. Together, they ride through the Infinity searching for the creature's whereabouts. His travels take him to the Mushroom Kingdom where he witnesses Mario, Luigi, and the Wario Bros. engaging in a game of Mario Kart. Strange creatures attack before they can cross the finish line, led by the Koopa Kids and the clown, Dimentio. Peach is captured during the chaos. Cain allies himself with the Mario Bros. to search for Peach, and are shortly joined by Mallow and, later, Geno. They travel to each world where they're seemingly always too late to save the Maiden. More people join with them on their travels. At some point in the story, Luigi is brainwashed into Mr. L once more, turning on the group. Cain shortly tells his allies the truth about himself: he's the last of a race of Guardians chosen to defend the order of the Infinity, the Argol. The "Argol" in his name is merely a title, his family name is actually Dainsulf. One day, he and his group, consisting of Argol named Esper, Umbra, and Reila, were sent to investigate a strange anomoly. This anomoly was the Sin Incarnate, which Cain foolishly released. The result was the Argol race destroying themselves, having been consumed by sin in its purest form. Esper, Umbra, and Reila were killed in the battle to restore their sanity. The last Argol Cain killed was his little brother, Abel, who had inflicted a fatal wound upon him. Before he died completely, Aeon restored him to life, and gave him the mission to stop the Sin Incarnate to redeem himself. The Espeon, Umbreon, and Butterfree were all created based on the memories of his allies. Cain and co. travel into the realm of Final Destination to do battle with Dimentio, Mr. L, and other countless villains. In the long run, the Maidens of the Infinity are saved, Dimentio is destroyed, and Luigi dies sacrificing himself to save his comrades. At this point, the Koopalings reveal they have the power of the Sin Incarnate dwelling within their bodies. They teleport to the Sin Incarnate's original burial ground, Judecca, inviting the heroes to follow them should they have the courage to do so. If all the characters were recruited before challenging the Koopalings, Rosalina, Geno, and the Lumas grant the party a wish in restoring Luigi to life. The final boss battle saw Cain and his team challenging the Koopalings, who had merged together into a disgusting amalgamation of themselves. With the Sin Incarnate empowering them, hope seemed lost until Cain dealt the finishing blow. The Sin Incarnate was destroyed, having no host to sustain its power, yet it was too late. A year had passed and its influence had stretched too far. Aeon chooses to reset the universe, but not before having a one-on-one fight with Cain. No matter how hard Cain fought, Aeon overpowered him in the end, and killed him. The Guardian of the Infinity resets everything... ...yet there are two outcomes: * Should all the characters not be recruited, the events of the game repeat themselves in the same cycle, resulting in a never-ending loop. (Non-canon ending) * Should all the characters be recruited, Aeon allows the party to be reborn in the new Universe with their memories intact. The Sin Incarnate is not restored to power. Cain is revived, as is the Argol race, but he doesn't join them. With his Esper, Umbra, and Reila, they ride the Infinity to protect the order. Aeon smiles, closes his watch, and says "Right on time. This moment was preordained." (Canon ending) Worlds Like Kingdom Hearts, the players could travel from world-to-world to unlock events, continue the storyline, or to recruit characters for the journey. *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) *Hyrule (Legend of Zelda) *Nightopia (NiGHTS) *Karakura Town/Seireitei (Bleach) *Altea (Fire Emblem) *Knothole Village/Angel Island/Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic) *Konohagakure (Naruto) *Eagleland (Earthbound) *Nowhere Islands (Mother 3) *Yoshi Island (Yoshi) *Corneria/Lylat System (Star Fox) *Britannia/Area 11 (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion) *Tokyo-3 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Dreamland (Kirby) *Sinnoh Region (Pokémon) *Animal Forest (Animal Crossing) *Marooned Island *Dark Prison (Mortal Kombat) *Sector X (Star Fox) *Umbrella Headquarters (Resident Evil) *End of Time (Chrono Trigger) *Final Destination (Super Smash Bros.) Characters There are 108 different characters that can be recruited and each with their own set of skills. Some aren't playable, but still have a purpose in the Dainsulf. Characters listed in the first bullet are recruitable characters, while characters in the indented bullets are NPCs. Main Characters *Cain Dainsulf Argol **Esper (Espeon) **Umbra (Umbreon) **Reila (Butterfree) **Aeon (Castlevania Judgment) Super Mario Bros. *Mario *Luigi / Mr. L *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Professor E. Gadd *Yoshi *Mallow *Geno *Croco *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. **Kamek Koopa **Kammy Koopa **Rosalina ***Lumas **Chancellor Toadsworth **Toad **Toadette Legend of Zelda *Link *Princess Zelda *Midna NiGHTS *NiGHTS *Will Taylor *Helen Cartwright *Elliot Edwards *Claris Sinclair **Owl Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Hanataro Yamada **Orihime Inoue **Yasutora Sado "Chad" **Uryuu Ishida **Kon **Yoruichi Shihoin **Kisuke Urahara **Rikichi **Byakuya Kuchiki Fire Emblem *Martha *Caeda *Merrick *Ike *Roy **Elice Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prowler *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose **Chocola and Cream Chao **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Rotor Walrus **Bonnie Rabbot Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara **Hinata Hyuga **Kakashi Hatake **Tsunade **Shizune **Ton-Ton **Iruka Umino **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi **Kiba Inuzuka **Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Kurenai **Asuma Sarutobi **Might Guy **Rock Lee **Tenten **Neji Hyuga **Konohamaru **Ebisu **Jiraiya Earthbound/Mother *Ness *Paula Polestar *Jeff Andonuts *Prince Poo *Lucas *Kumatora *Duster *Boney *Claus *Ms. Marshmallow **Dr. Andonuts Pokémon *Red *Riley *Dawn *Mewtwo **Professor Elm **Pikachu **Lucario **Cynthia **Piplup **Dialga **Palkia **Darkrai WarioWare *Wario *Mona Animal Crossing *Tom Nook *Totakeke **Timmy & Tommy Nook **Rover **Tortimer **Pelly **Phyllis **Blathers **Celeste **Resetti **Mabel **Sable **Crazy Redd **Kapp'n **Booker **Copper **Rosie **Whitney Star Fox *Fox McCloud *Slippy Toad *Falco Lombardi *Peppy Hare *Wolf O'Donnell *Leon Powalski *Panther Caruso *Krystal **General Pepper **ROB-64 Kirby *Kirby *Meta Knight **King Dedede Resident Evil *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Leon S. Kennedy *Claire Redfield Code Geass *Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero *Suzaku Kururugi *Kallen Kozuki *Jeremiah Gottwald *Rolo Lamperouge *C.C. **Nunnally vi Britannia **Viletta Nu **Cornelia li Britannia **Euphemia li Britannia **Arthur **Shirley Fenette **Milly Ashford **Rivalz Cardemonde **Nina Einstein **Sayoko Shinozaki **Kaname Ohgi **Shinichiro Tamaki **Kyoshiro Tohdoh **Nagisa Chiba **Shogo Asahina **Ryoga Senba **Kosetsu Urabe **Kaguya Sumeragi **Rakshata Chawla **Diethard Ried **Emperor Charles zi Britannia **Bartley Aspirus **Andreas Darlton **Gilbert G.P. Guilford **Lloyd Asplund **Cécile Croomy Evangelion *Shinji Ikari *Asuka Langley Sohryu *Toji Suzuhara *Misato Katsuragi **Rei Ayanami **Kaworu Nagisa **Gendo Ikari **Ritsuko Akagi **Ryoji Kaji **Kensuke Aida **Hikari Horaki **Pen Pen **Makoto Hyuga **Shigeru Aoba **Maya Ibuki **Kozo Fuyutsuki **Keel Lorenz & SEELE Chrono Trigger *Crono *Princess Nadia Guardia "Marle" *Glenn "Frog" *Janus Zeal "Magus" **Lucca Ashtear **Ayla **Prometheus "Robo" **Gaspar Other Series *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Issac (Golden Sun) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Amaterasu & Issun (Okami) *Felix the Cat *Beetlejuice *Alucard (Castlevania) *Daria Morgendorffer (Daria/Beavis & Butthead) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Popo & Nana (Ice Climbers) *R.O.B. *Captain Olimer (Pikmin) *Mr. Game & Watch *Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) **Palutena (Kid Icarus) **Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) Villains *The Sin Incarnate *Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) *Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Wendy O'Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Ludwig von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Ganondorf Dagmire (Zelda) *Petey Piranha (Super Mario Sunshine) *Reala (NiGHTS) *Wizeman (NiGHTS) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) *Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) *Kaname Tosen (Bleach) *Ulquiorra Schiffer (Bleach) *Gharnef (Fire Emblem) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic) *Metal Sonic (Sonic) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) *Deidara (Naruto) *Sasori (Naruto) *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) *Porky Minch (Earthbound) *Ultimate Chimera (Mother 3) *Cyrus (Pokémon) *Saturn (Pokémon) *Mars (Pokémon) *Jupiter (Pokémon) *Marx (Kirby) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Sergei Vladimir (Resident Evil) *Castor & Pollux rui Britannia (Code Geass DS) *Bardiel (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Zeruel (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Arael (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Armisael (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Adam (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Lilith (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Ridley (Metroid) *Dark Samus/Metroid Prime (Metroid) *Osmund Saddler (Resident Evil) *Ramon Salazar (Resident Evil) Cancellation Why was Beyond Infinity cancelled? Around the same time this was going into production, another RPG Maker VX game came out almost with the same premise. The game was called The Legend of Light, created by RikuCotton. In the game, the main character has white hair and wears blue like Cain does, and his traveling companions were Mario and Luigi. The only exception was the story was Kingdom Hearts with Nintendo character rather than Disney. Gemini chose to cancel the project to avoid being called a plagiarist. Cut Content Had Beyond Infinity ''gone into production and followed the order of the dreams, there would have been other worlds, and other characters to join the group. *A ''Sailor Moon world where Cain had to help the Sailor Senshi save Sailor Chibi-Moon from Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. Chibi-Usa is captured by the villains as one of the many maidens. *An Okami world that followed the events of the Orochi battle where Cain and co. had to assist Amaterasu and Susano. Kushi is thought to be a maiden but is not. *A Harvest Moon world was going to follow Animal Crossing following the events of "A Wonderful Life". The end saw Jack, the main character, marry Celia. *''Xenosaga'' was going to assist in the Star Fox world in which Albedo played the antagonist. Shion is captured as the maiden. The Blue Testament, Luis Virgl, was to play a part in Albedo's escape, like in Episode I. *A MegaMan world followed after Star Fox's, following the events of the first game. *''Bomberman'' was to receive a world featuring the events of Bomberman 64. *After Cain and co. saved Bomberland, they are thrown into another intergalactic battle featuring Bucky O'Hare and his crew. *Sometime after clearing Tokyo-3, Cain and co. were to travel to the world of Super Ghouls & Ghosts where they assist Arthur in trying to save Princess Guinevere from Astaroth. *Princess Éclair and Minister Crepe from Luigi's Paper Luigi story were to appear, showing she was another maiden. *Princess Shokora from Wario Land 4 was to be another maiden. *Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Goldar were to join the evil alliance. *At one point, if all the Sonic characters were recruited, they could re-enact the events of Sonic & The Black Knight. *''Trace Memory'' and Hotel Dusk were to play as side quests. *Invader Zim and G.I.R. were on the villains' side, but defect to join Cain following the events of the Dark Prison. Lydia was to be a playable character with Beetlejuice. *Mia Fey and Miles Edgeworth were to play a role in a flashback where Cain was on trial for his crimes. *Soma Cruz and Mina Hakuba from Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow were to characters. Legacy Despite Beyond Infinity's cancellation, there has been some good to come from it. Gemini experimented more with the RPG Maker systems, trying to better his craft. Cain appears in the RPG Maker XP game, Rakenzarn Tales, as aplayable character. Spin-Offs There have been a few spin-offs of Beyond Infinity announced by Gemini Drake. Each follow the events of the original story, but with a different twist. *Beyond Infinity: Akraois - a story loosely following the events of the Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation and based off the concept of WWE Immortals. *Beyond Infinity: Anesidora - an upcoming RPG Maker VX Ace tactics game Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Gemini Drake Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction Category:Cancelled Project